


Rookie

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from the Police Academy all rookie police officers are paired with a field training officer to help them in the transition from classroom training to the day to day rigours of police duty.  Some transitions are smoother than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie

“Kennex, I hear the new recruits are coming in today, fresh meat right?”

“Yes, I know, and, Jimmy…be nice to them,” Edward said, glancing down at the newest photo that graced his desk; the photo showing John in his crisp new uniform on graduation day, smiling brightly for the camera. Edward couldn’t remember the last time he had been so proud of his son and he only wished John’s mother had lived to see it.

He was jolted out of that fond memory by a yell from across the room. 

“Kennex, in my office!”

“Yes, Captain.”

Edward quickly followed Captain Deckard to his office and took a seat in the chair opposite the older man. 

“The academy recruits are coming in today, Kennex, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Yes, I am.”

Deckard folded his hands on his desk.

“Are you also aware that your son John Kennex has requested assignment to this division?”

“He had mentioned a preference for this division to me, yes.”

“Do you know why?”

“Not particularly.”

Deckard frowned. “A hunch then, Detective?” he asked.

“Because it’s my division and he-“ 

“Thinks he will receive special treatment here.”

“N-no, sir.”

“Then why?”

Edward shrugged and tried to hide a smile. “Well…you know how boys tend to be, idolizing their fathers and all. I believe he wants to follow in my footsteps.”

“And you’ve done nothing to facilitate this?” 

Edward looked at his captain closely then, his eyes hard, feeling quite offended. He had defended his career many times to IA in the face of the corruption and favouritism that had wormed its way through the force. He would be damned if John would have to go through that, especially before he even set one foot in the precinct. 

“With all due respect, sir, my son has gotten where he is through hard work and passion. I did nothing, but encourage him. He is going to make you a fine officer you’ll see, and I’d like to continue being a fine officer if we have nothing more to discuss, Captain.”

Deckard looked at Edward just as closely before nodding and waving a hand towards the door.

“Dismissed.”

As Edward left Deckard picked up the file on John Kennex and looked over it again. His profile was impressive he had to admit that. The boy was second in his class behind Trevor Cooper. Barros over in the Narcotics division had already gotten Cooper though and Deckard wasn’t one to settle for second best, especially if Kennex had cut corners to get where he was. Sure Edward had said he hadn’t done anything, but that didn’t mean the boy hadn’t name-dropped his father to everyone at the Academy. Or managed to look into his father’s cases files for help on an essay now and then, maybe even gone down to the target range to watch Edward and gotten a few tips. It was possible and he couldn’t afford to have that kind of dead weight in the department. There was already talk about bringing in androids to fill in the ranks instead of human officers. The ones upstairs said it would help prevent corruption. That it would be safer for those in the field, in Deckard’s mind it was all bullshit. It was just a way for those in charge to not have to pay anyone and to cram even more technology down everyone’s throats. As it was he couldn’t even go to the store anymore without having some mechanical voice chirping about helping him with his bags. 

Deckard sighed and leaned back in his chair. He tapped Kennex’s profile closed and looked at his list of available field training officers. He smiled when he saw the names, the answer to his problem suddenly staring back at him. Yes, that would work. He would set John Kennex up with his toughest officer, and if he was just some pampered spoiled daddy’s boy he wasn’t going to last a week let alone the ten months of field training.

***

Just after twelve o clock the fresh meat as Jimmy called them came in and the briefing room was packed with seasoned officers and fresh faced cadets as they waited to hear who they were assigned to.

“Patel, you’re with Reed. Culver, you’re with Friday. Pelham, with Gannon, and finally, Kennex, you’re with…Maldonado. All right once you’ve paired off your training officer will brief you on the duties for the day. Good luck to you all.”

There were nods of heads and scrapping of chairs as people stood up. As John grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair Pelham clapped him on the shoulder.

“Wow you got Maldonado tough break, man,” he said.

John just looked at him, confused, as he pulled his jacket on and went over to the far side of the room where the training officers were waiting. 

Apparently he was really missing a joke though because as he passed one officer she whispered under her breath.

“I’ve got twenty bucks that says you don’t last the week, Rookie.”

John was still confused as he caught sight of Maldonado. She looked like any cop should. Her uniform was clean, her hair was cut short just brushing the tops of her shoulders. Apart from the bright blue nail polish she seemed perfectly normal. He didn’t know what everyone was so worried about. 

Maldonado looked him up and down and seemed to be satisfied.

“Keep up that high polish on your shoes, Kennex, and continue to keep that uniform clean.”

She moved swiftly out of the briefing room, barley motioning for him to follow her. 

“We will be doing a single patrol and secondary assignments as they come up for today and the next several weeks. After today your shifts will begin earlier, I expect you to be the first one here. You will follow my instructions and, barring extreme circumstances, you will not do anything unless I tell you to. You are here to observe and learn. This is not about passing tests anymore this about doing your sworn duty to the people of this city.”

They reached her cruiser and she opened the driver’s side door as John got into the passenger side.

“And one more thing, you don’t touch the radio in this car, ever.”

John gulped and pulled on his seatbelt, he was starting to think that maybe there had been something to worry about after all.

***

Five days later John’s idea that Maldonado was a normal cop had been thoroughly shot to pieces and buried six feet under. She wasn't a cop she was his own personal critic. Everything was picked to death from what he said to how high he pulled up his socks. It seemed when he did something it was wrong and when he didn’t do anything that was also wrong. Thank god it was Friday because John was more than ready to drown his woes in a glass full of hard liquor.

John’s stomach lurched as they went over a speed bump. 

Or maybe he would skip the drinking and go straight to the hangover phase where he downed a lot of aspirin and fell asleep on his couch while watching early 20th century films.

“You’re quiet today,” Maldonado said. Normally John would ask questions about their patrol or if they had received any assignments for the day. Outside of ‘Morning’ he hadn’t said a single word since getting in the car. He had probably just spent too long at the bar the night before she decided. Rookies tended to do that.

“Just tired I guess,” he answered, and slumped down further in his seat, letting his head rest against the car window. The glass was cool on his forehead.

He could do this he told himself. He’d worked too hard to screw up now. He needed to keep it together.

Thankfully the first call of the day was relatively simple, a domestic dispute in the lobby of a condo complex. Another unit had arrived first and broken up the fight and John and Maldonado just had to question witnesses about what had happened.

Half way through questioning an older couple though John’s stomach started trying to tie itself in knots and he realized he couldn’t keep it together.

“Excuse me for a moment. I need some air.”

Not waiting for any response he quickly ducked out the back door. Maldonado finished up her questions thanked the couple and when John hadn’t returned by then she went to find her wayward cadet.

She found him in the small garden off the lobby doubled over a garbage can. 

“You’re reflecting badly on the entire department right now.”

“Well excuse me for re-examining my breakfast,” John retorted pitifully, as he kept himself hunched over, leaning on the can for support. “I think that burrito place was sketchy.”

Maldonado took a moment to really look at John. He was pale and sweating. His eyes were fever-bright. Suddenly his quiet, slower, behaviour made perfect sense. This wasn’t a hangover. She reached over, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?”

John was startled into silence for a moment by her actions, but before he could answer they spotted movement from one the condo windows. A woman came out of it. Her hands full of the owner’s property.

“How did everyone miss her?” John asked as he straightened up.

“Because they were all watching the fight in the lobby. It’s all a set up. One group distracts everyone with a pointless crime while she does the real work.”

“It’s a tag team diversion.”

“Police!” Maldonado yelled. “Put your hands above your head!” 

Instead the suspect ducked behind a small wall, dropped what they were holding, and came up shooting.

John grabbed his gun and fired back. The shot hitting the wall where the woman had been seconds before as she bolted down the nearest alley. 

“Nice aim,” Maldonado said, and took off after the criminal.

She was over the wall and down the alley before John’s brain kicked into gear and he ran after her. She was fast John thought as he pushed his body to catch up with her. 

“I’ll keep following her. You get around to the end of the block and cut her off!”

“You got it!”

John split off from Maldonado and made for the end of the block where the alley ended. He heard more shots being fired, but didn’t go back and was ready when the offender came around the corner out of the alley. He tackled her got her on the pavement and disarmed.

“Maldonado, I’ve got her!” John called into his comm as he got his handcuffs off his belt.

“Put her in the car I’ll meet you there.”

“All right let’s go.”

Making sure the handcuffs were secure he pulled her up and started back to the cruiser.

“Hey! You can’t man handle me, buddy, I’ve got rights!”

“Yeah, and one of them is the right to remain silent. I suggest you use it.”

Feeling really proud of himself John shoved her into the back of the car.

“Make sure the suspect doesn’t hit their head on the door when you put them in. They try to sue for police brutality if that happens.”

John bit his tongue to keep from screaming, but still turned around to give Maldonado a piece of his mind. Having had enough of her attitude. 

All that died on his tongue the moment he caught sight of her arm clutched against her chest. He saw the blood seeping through her jacket, and that she still had one hand pressed hard against the wound.

“You’ve been shot!”

“The bullet only grazed me I’ll be fine.”

“Not bleeding like that you won’t.”

Quickly John took off his jacket and his shirt and pulled his knife off his belt. 

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you, it’s my job.”

Using the knife he ripped the sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her arm.

“That uniform was new, Kennex.”

“I’ll buy another one.” 

He finished tying off the makeshift bandage, making sure there was enough pressure to staunch the bleeding. She lifted her arm up to admire his handy work as John got what was left of his shirt and his jacket back on.

“Well you’re getting full points for first aid, Kennex, and since I’m incapacitated you drive us back.”

She handed him the keys to the car and John smiled as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“You still can’t touch the radio though.”

That wiped the smile off John’s face and he slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

“Oh, come on!”

Maldonado glared at him. “When you’re on duty in your own lonely patrol car you can listen to whatever you want. Until then it’s my car, my rules.”

“Well thanks for making me feel like I’m five years old.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

“Yeah, it’s your goal in life to make my life a living hell!”

“Hey! Am I gonna have to listen to you two bicker all the way to the cube?”

They whipped their heads around to glare at the suspect in the back seat.

“Shut up!”

***

Captain Deckard could only stare at his two officers as they finished recounting events. Both of them had dirt smudged all over their uniforms. Maldonado was starting to pale from the blood loss and now that the adrenaline had worn off Kennex looked ready to fall over where he stood. 

“Thank you for your report now both of you go get looked at by the medics.”

John protested. “Sir, that isn’t necessary-”

Deckard cut him off sternly. “Kennex, you look like death warmed over. Go get checked out that’s an order.” 

John scowled but complied and when the doctor released him, after a stern lecture about maintaining his health, he sat down in a chair to wait for his prescription, still scowling.

The scowl only deepened when Maldonado came out of the room across the hall. Her blood-stained jacket slung over her uninjured arm. The other arm was now properly bandaged.

“Hey, don't tell me you waited out here just for me?”

“No, I have to wait for some prescription the doc wants me to take for mena-something I can’t pronounce.”

She nodded and sat down next to him.

“Kennex, you are allowed to call in sick you know. We don’t need you damaging yourself during training.”

John glared at the floor. “Yeah, and have years of work and sacrifice ruined because I couldn’t keep it together? No thanks.”

Maldonado looked at John now firmly convinced that all of Captain Deckard’s talk about him being some useless brownnoser was bullshit. He wasn’t trying to be the perfect cop because he thought he was entitled to special treatment or praise. He was trying to outdo the outstanding record already set by Detective Edward Kennex. He was over compensating. The only one being harder on him than her she realized was himself.

“How’s your arm?” John asked.

“It’ll heal, thanks for helping me out.”

“You’re welcome.”

They fell into an awkward silence and John cleared his throat.

“You were fast out there today,” he said.

“Hey, you aren’t the only All-city champion you know.”

“How did you know I was All-city?”

“Background check, and besides you wear your ring,” she said, pointing to championship ring on his left hand.

“Well I don’t see your ring.”

She smiled and reached under the collar of her shirt with her good arm. She pulled out a gold necklace with her championship ring on it.

John reached over and gently held the ring in his fingers, looking over the school crest engraved on it.

“So you were a wildcat? That was my school’s biggest rival.” He snorted. “No wonder you hate me.”

“Hate you? I don’t hate you.”

“Could have fooled me. Look I know I’m new, but would it kill you to give me a compliment now and then? I was second in my class for a reason. I have read the rule book you know, I’m not stupid.”

“I know that, but It’s not enough to do well in a classroom setting. This is not about being able to regurgitate the rule book to me. That won’t do much when you get an unknown trouble call and hit a dark backyard at four in the morning. Nobody calls the police because they’re having a good day. They call because they trust us to help them and we have a duty to uphold that trust. I need to know you’re tough enough to handle that kind of pressure and stress, that you can think on your feet, that you can do what's necessary; and frankly you’re exceeding my expectations.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean you stood up to me before the end of the first week and that’s a first. The last rookie I worked with I sent crying off to Vice.”

John couldn’t hold back a laugh at that. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” 

They leaned back in their chairs, the tension between them easing. 

“I mean it though you not half bad for a rookie, Kennex.”

“Look since you don’t hate me, can you call me John? Kennex is my old man’s name.”

“Okay, John, then it’s Sandra.”

“What is?”

She laughed. “That fever must really be frying your brain. My name is Sandra.”

John reached out his hand and she shook it.

“Well, Sandra, it’s nice to be working with you.”

“You too.”

John’s prescription arrived then and he got ready to leave.

“Wait before you take off we need to report all this.”

“What for? We already gave our report to Captain Deckard.”

“Yes, but you fired your weapon today so we have to write a report on that. Then we have to write a report on our physical status. Then we have to write a report on the reports we’ve made.” 

John sighed. “Great and I thought I left the essay writing behind back at the Academy.”

“Not on your life, Rookie, now let’s get back to work. You’re not the only one up for review when this is over.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

***

The field training was over. The reviews were all over and now John sat at his very own desk in the precinct. Okay in reality he was sharing a very long table with five other officers, but that was a minor technicality.

He had just finished setting out the few personal items that would fit in his space when his partner’s file arrived. John’s eyes went wide as he saw the contents and he didn’t even have time to laugh about it before she came up to him. Her new rank displayed proudly on her sleeve.

“Sergeant Maldonado,” he said, and saluted her.

“Officer Kennex.”

“I remember about a month ago I said you should go easy on your new partner. Think you still will?”

“I’m sure I can be persuaded to be reasonable.”

They walked outside the precinct side by side.

“Oh, and, John? Salute me like that again and I’ll punch you.”

“What, no formality, Sergeant? What happened to that tough as titanium field officer I used to know?”

“I’m not your supervisor now, just your partner.”

“Wouldn’t want to ride with anyone else.”

Sandra beamed as they approached the cruiser. They got inside and John quirked his eyebrow at her when she didn’t reach for the radio, but instead leaned back in her seat.

“You’re the driver now the radio is all yours.” 

John smirked and turned it on. Moving his fingers over the screen until the lyrics of ‘December, 1963 (Oh What a Night)’ filled the car.

“Hmm, The Four Seasons, you have good taste, John.”

“Thanks, Sandra.”

Just then an announcement broke through the song.

_“All available units we have a possible 549 in progress at the 600th block of St. Clair.”_

John looked and Sandra and she nodded. 

“Let’s roll.” 

The End


End file.
